


Gavin's Admirer

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Laughed too hard at the prompt, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>You should do an AH OT6 one about Gavin’s secret admirer, you know, the chef? Like they just suddenly bump into him one day and he tries to give Gavin his number or tries to get his attention, that would pretty funny :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Admirer

The man would not leave him alone. He couldn’t understand or figure out why, and honestly Gavin was ready to just leave. Leave anywhere. He didn’t even care that they were on the sidewalk, walking together, he wanted to leave. Leave the sidewalk, leave the state, leave the country, leave Earth. As long as it meant that this fucking wanker would stop hitting on him. Gavin didn’t want his number, didn’t want to go ‘catch up’ with him, didn’t want the shitty pickup lines, and he didn’t want to be bothered. He just wanted to continue walking to meet up with his boys a few blocks down.

But this damn man wouldn’t leave him alone. Worst of all, it wasn’t even like he was really a stranger. No- Gavin knew perfectly well who this man was. It was the damn Chef who wouldn’t look at the camera unless he was behind it. It was grating on his nerves and he was about ready to sock the man in the face when a hand slipped into his. He turned, expecting to see one of his boys, only to see that it was the Chef again- trying to get his attention back. Pulling his hand away, he sped up as quickly as he could with a mental chant of ‘Just a few more steps, a few more steps’.

“No but really, why not come to dinner with me? You can tell me all about whatever it is you’re currently working on.” The Chef says, matching him step for step.

“I’ve got plans.” He says quietly, trying to lean away.

“Well then how about a nice visit to a bar? Just you and me?”

“Still got plans.”

“It’ll be quick!”

“Not quick enough.”

“How about after whatever you need to go do?”

“I am going home after that, it’s been a bloody long day and I would like to relax.”

“I could come visit you there, help you relax maybe?” The chef ends with a higher pitch in his voice and probably what it supposed to be a suggestive eyebrow raise. It’s not appealing.

“No thanks.”

“Aw, c’mon darling! Work with me a little, why not?”

“Because I’m not the only one living there.”

“I’m sure your room mates won’t mind.”

“They are not room mates.”

“Well then your family.”

“Not exactly family either.”

“Pets? Listen, we could go back to mine instead. You could spend the night and I’ll help you relax in the best way.”

“I would rather not.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Yeah, Well.” Finally he saw the little diner he was supposed to be meeting the boys at in front of him and let a sigh of relief. He tuned out the chef as they got closer and closer, until finally he could see Jack waiting outside for him. Gavin rushed forward until the bearded man was in reach, and grabbed his hand. “Hi, Jack.”

“Where have you been? Geoff got tired of waiting and already grabbed the table.” Jack pulled him closer and raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Who’s this?”

“Don’t ask just get me inside now please.” Gavin stepped forward towards the door, stopped only by their connecting hands.

“Hi I’m-” The third man began but Jack cut him off.

“Going to make us late. I’m sorry, but we’ve got four others waiting on us.” Jack walked with Gavin to the door, pushing the man in first. As it shut behind him, he could hear some complaint from the dude but he didn’t care. “So who was he and why was he walking with you?”

“Remember the chef story?” Gavin asked, still holding Jack’s hand as they walked to the booth that held the rest of their idiots.

“Yeah?”

“That was him. He wouldn’t bloody leave me alone.”

“How long was he walking with you?”

“About half way from the office.”

“And you didn’t tell him to fuck off?”

“I tried!” Gavin tensed as the door to the diner opened again and the chef entered. Jack took one look between the two of them before drawing the british man closer and kissing him passionately on the lips. He locked eyes with the chef and sent a silent challenge, waiting for his move.

“Jack! I thought we’d agreed no make outs until after dinner!” Geoff called from their table, laughing at the two of them.

“C’mon Jack, Ry and I had to wait you should too.” Michael added, sipping at a milkshake.

“Come sit down already so we can order.” Ray said, arms crossed on the table.


End file.
